Common Love
by Simply Bliss
Summary: Love spawns from all places and people, leaving the victims of love in an unpredictable roller coaster. Add high school in the mix and you've got yourself one hell of a ride.


I know it probably isn't the best idea for me to write another story but I got an idea

I know it probably isn't the best idea for me to write another story but I got an idea. You need to pay very close attention to the plot before you tell me that it's the same thing as 'The A Twins'. It is very different. The only thing that is the same is sort of….not really. And it's probably to tell you the truth, one of the most…well interesting stories that I've written.

Disclaimer- I do not own the HSM characters.

Plot- after Gabriella picks up clues that Troy was cheating on her she flees, taking her 1 year old daughter with her. That left Troy raising 1-year-old Joshua. Fourteen years later, Joshua and Haley are going to the same high school. As in every high school there is puppy love and crushes. But love is hard to have when you're crush is your sister.

Gabriella……………………Haley

Troy………………………...Joshua

Chad and Taylor…………. McKayla and Daniel

Sharpay and Zeke…………Stephanie

* * *

Chapter One

Deep Thoughts

"How long have you been staring at that girl? The whole period?" Daniel asked his friend. Joshua nodded not taking his eyes off of her. He had been staring at her all week. Last semester he noticed her but not like this. "Did you say something?" Joshua said turning away from her. "Why don't you just ask her out so that way you have a reason to stare at her?" Daniel suggested. Though that was a great idea, it wouldn't work for him.

That girl, whoever she was, wasn't the type of girls he went out with. His type was more preppy, and snobby, the 'all in your face" type girls. And this girl certainly wasn't like that. She was pure opposite and was like an angel compared to other girls. He could try to explain that to Daniel, but it be too much for him to understand. Soon Joshua found himself staring at her again. "You're creeping me out." Daniel said shuddering.

"You wanna do me a favor?" Joshua asked still staring at her. "Sure." Daniel answered. He turned away and looked at Daniel. "Ask your sister what her name is." He said. Daniel stared back at his so called friend.

"You know Haley, Joshua had his eyes on you lately." McKayla informed her friend. Haley looked up from her chemistry book confused. "Who's Joshua?" She asked. "You know the boy that every girl wants?" McKayla asked. The confused look stayed planted on her face. "Wow, I'm surprised. The boy that hangs out with my brother?" McKayla asked once more. "You mean the boy with the blue eyes? His eyes are adorable." Haley confessed.

McKayla looked across to her brother and Joshua. She had also noticed his eyes before but for an odd reason, they looked the same as Haley's today. "But you know I would never go out with him. He aims more towards girls like Stephanie." Haley said flatly. Stephanie was a very interesting girl, she and Haley never seemed to be on the same page. The two weren't exactly enemies but more like acquaintances. People you know but don't exactly talk to.

"We'll Joshua might have other ideas." McKayla murmured. "Well he can have ideas with other girls. I'm not going to be hypnotized like this other girls." She explained. McKayla rolled her eyes. It played out the same way each time.

--

Eventually, Daniel did what Joshua told him to. Maybe it was three days later but he still did it. "Hey Haley." He said walking towards her. "Hey Daniel, what's up?" She asked leaning against her locker. "Nothing really. I'm just supposed to act like I'm talking to you." He replied. Haley giggled, unaware that she was being watched by someone.

From across the hall, Joshua had his eyes fixed on her. He watched Daniel just come up randomly and have a free conversation with her. As if on cue to break his view, Stephanie came walking down the hall. Joshua turned away, opened his locker, and took out his history book. Stephanie just waved at him and continued walking down the hall. He waited till she turned the corner before he closed his locker. Back over to Daniel, she was giggling. He was going to kill him later if he deviated his plan.

"So why does Joshua want to know my name? And how come he didn't just ask me himself?" She asked. Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "Joshua is a weird boy. So don't be to surprised if he asks you out." He warned. Daniel waved goodbye to Haley before walking down the hall to Joshua. "So what happened? I know she said something about me so tell me about it." Joshua exclaimed. Whoever this girl was, she was special to have him going crazy like this.

"Well to tell you the truth Josh, she doesn't even know who you are. But on the bright side, my sister says she likes your eyes." Daniel answered. Joshua stepped back astonished.

Everybody has heard of him. Everybody knows him. Every girl wants him.

"Don't get let your ego get to you. According my sister, she has her head in a chemistry book instead of a gossip column." Daniel continued to explain. Maybe that was right. But she had certainly seen him once or twice. Seeing his friend dumbfounded, he tried to cheer him up. "Just give her a week of your 'smooth' moves and she'll be all over you." Daniel advised. Joshua nodded his head. He was in a state of surprise.

"So what was her name again?" Joshua asked, suddenly remembering his first mission. "Haley." He answered. That name sounded very familiar. He had heard his dad mutter it to himself several times before. "Haley." He murmured it under his breath. "Yes, that's what I said. Haley." Daniel repeated. The two stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Daniel glanced over at the hall clock occasionally.

Just down the hall, Haley was gathering her stuff to go home. She sighed softly. It had been an interesting day with Daniel and Joshua. Not that she even talked to Joshua. But she did catch him glancing at her. She wondered what it be like just to talk to him, alone. Of course, she'd have to deal Stephanie. It was no secret that Stephanie liked Joshua; she'd hear it down the hallways all the time. And she'd never let Haley live it down every time they meet.

Haley took a glance across the hall and saw Joshua with Daniel. It wasn't true that she never saw him. She saw him so much, it seemed like she knew him. But she already knew the name Joshua before she heard about him. When Haley was younger, she often asked about her father. Her mother would walk away and whisper Joshua's name. She never knew what that was about. But there were other times also. Especially when she was talking to McKayla's mother. Joshua name would come up constantly along with the name Troy. She ached to ask her mother who Troy was. His name came up every so often, so she thought she desired a right to know.

But of course, she'd never asked her mother.

Never would any of this come up with a conversation with Joshua, though. The way he seemed, he could care less. He woul-"You look a little zoned out there." McKayla said, snapping Haley out of her thoughts. "I'm just thinking." She replied closing her locker. A smile played on McKayla's face. "Where you thinking about Joshua?" She asked. Haley stared blankly at her friend.

"Wow, you must really have no affection for this guy." McKayla said surprised. It was no big surprise to Haley. She didn't have any business with him. Though she did have business with a Joshua, this couldn't be her Joshua. The Joshua her mother always explained was complete opposite of this Joshua. Haley spaced out about her mother again. The problem bothered her but not enough to force her to find a solution. McKayla soon figured out Haley wasn't very attentive to her and walked off to leave her to think.

--

Gabriella stared deeply at the pictures in front of her. These pictures were sacred and secretive to her. She never even showed them to Haley, her daughter who had many questions about the people in the pictures. The pictured contained the answer but Gabriella wasn't ready to show the answer yet. But Haley was older now and asked less questions about those people. Now she seemed to flow away from that stage.

Now it was just about boys. She knew one of those names, Joshua, would eventually come up. There wasn't a way to shield Haley from him. But she never thought it come so soon.

Gabriella kissed the picture first on her left, then her right and sighed. She know had deep regret for what she did. The two pictures went back into the closet where the pictures usually resided. Up to the time when Haley was four, she kept the pictures up in the living room. But when unanswered questions came up, the pictures needed a new location.

She walked out of the bedroom and to the living room, where she waited for her daughter.

A couple streets over, Daniel and Joshua walked up his driveway. "Looks like you staying over." Joshua said as he noticed and additional car parked in his driveway. He took his key out and opened the door, letting Daniel inside first. From the main entrance it was quiet and Joshua tried to maintain it. But Daniel was every so clumsy and always made noise.

Today was different and the two tiptoed to the kitchen door. It was closed like it was most days, indicating that his dad was talking to a guest. Joshua sat down on his knees and pressed his right ear against the wall. "I see Haley everyday and it kills me. She could be here with me and Joshua, along with Gabriella. But because of that mistake…." His father's words stopped. There was that name again Haley. There wasn't a way that it was Haley, his soon to be Haley.

Daniel poked his friend in the shoulder, as he did every time Joshua eavesdropped. "Look its not wrong. If I keep doing this, I'll learn vital information about my mother." Joshua explained before Daniel got a word in. Daniel sighed at the same answer that he got every time.

Joshua never told anyone about how he felt about his mother. But what should he feel? He didn't know his mother. The only things he knew was the basics. He never asked his dad about her. Joshua wasn't the type to explain his feelings and be sentimental about it. It was going to only get him sympathy and no answers.

Daniel was definitely off the list to tell about feelings. Even his sister, he can be so harsh towards her feeling. So even if he did tell him, he'd get nothing but his immature remarks.

"Be a rock like me and get over it."

"Problems will just slow your charm down."

"Come on, do you really think I care about that?"

But it was understandable. He has a mother. There's no emptiness like Joshua feels when he thinks about his mother. Haley always seemed to flash in his mind lately. He had the motherly characteristics that he loved. Joshua shrugged pushing the feelings and thoughts away to the back of his mind. He would try to be like Daniel and push them away.

Joshua pressed his ear against the wall once more. "I just hope Joshua doesn't see Haley." Troy sighed. But Joshua was satisfied enough today. He got up, followed by Daniel, and walked silently to his room. The thoughts came back quicker than he had hoped.

* * *

Wow…..that's really emotional. Its very short, which is a problem for me but I didn't want to include too much. I know I changed the chapter title like 50 times before deciding on 'Deep Thoughts' because there was a lot of thinking going on. Maybe next chapter you'll get a inside look on Troy's real feelings when no one is around.

Review and tell me what you think. And Happy Independence Day!


End file.
